


Love Is Free

by noboyz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chan, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Onesided Love, Pining, Poor Bang Chan, Protective Minho, Rich Lee Minho, Unrequited Love, bang chan - Freeform, chaebol, chan is middle class but like borderline poor, changbin isn’t really in this one, feeling realization, felix and hyunjin are a couple y’all, hope yall like, i love changbinnie tho, lee minho - Freeform, minho - Freeform, minho is rich, my first ao3 book lmao, stray kids - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noboyz/pseuds/noboyz
Summary: “Love has no price. No matter what your background is, you deserve to be loved or in love.”Chan discovers with the help of Minho





	1. Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all. this is my first posty so yer. i hope you guys like it !!! also i feel like chan x minho are underrated as well as hyunjin x felix. (also chan and minho are seniors. i know chan is like 2 or 3 years older but for the sake of the story, they’re the same age)

Going to school on a scholarship was harder than Bang Chan thought, especially a prestigious school at that. 

When Chan first arrives to Yonsei Academy, he isn’t given the most optimum welcoming from his peers. 

The classroom quiets down as Mrs. Oh, their home room teacher, enters with a curly black haired boy behind her. “Everyone, this is our new transfer student, Chan. He’ll be joining us for the rest of the school year.” She says with a smile then gestures him to the front. “Ahem.. My name is Bang Chan, it’s nice to meet you all. Let’s get along, haha..” he says folding his hands politely. “Your desk mate shall be Woojin.” Chan nods, walking through the rows of students, feeling their intense stares. He takes a seat next “Woojin”, who slightly similar to a teddy bear, setting his backpack on the tiny hook on his desk. 

“I’ll be right back, I just need to grab something from the office.” Mrs. Oh says before leaving the classroom. The students took the opportunity to gossip. 

“I heard his family is poor, and the principal took pity on him..” “Really? Isn’t this Yonsei? Why are we letting in people like him?” Chan frowned. He’d just arrived at a new school and he was already being picked on for no good reason. “His uniform doesn’t even fit him.” A few girls snickered. “I heard he’s a scholarship kid.” “If he’s so smart, then why can’t he dress well.” Just when Chan had, had enough and was about to say something, a student from across the room stood up. “Are you guys done yet?” The boy asked, making his way towards the backdoor of the classroom. “If you have nothing nice to say, don’t say anything at all.” He says before leaving the premises. A few students scoff and others disperse. “He acts all high and mighty, like he’s some saint. Yet everyone knows what happened last year.” Chan gets curious about what did happen and why the boy up and left the class, but he doesn’t bother asking them, instead he rests his head on his desk. 

Second, third and fourth period had gone by fast, but still slower than Chan had hoped though. He was currently alone sitting at a lunch table, eating his brown paper bag lunch. He didn’t expect anyone to sit with him, so when a gray tray was being being placed in front of him he was quite surprised. Chan looked up and saw the boy who had defended him earlier. “Your alone here, too?” He said sitting down and unwrapping his fork. “I am new, after all.” Chan replies with a little chuckle. “So, I’d expect at least one person to sit with you.” 

“Well you’re here now.” The boy smiles, his eyes crinkling on the ends. “What’s your name?” Chan asks, taking a bite out of his peanut butter sandwich. “Minho, Lee Minho.” “Ah.. I’m Bang Chan.” Minho smiles a second time. “I know.”

The pair decided to get to know each other a little better that lunch period and after that because they had their fifth period together as well. They even agreed to meet after school where he met three of Minho’s friends: Felix, a sophomore, Jisung and Hyunjin, both juniors. 

Chan’s first day had gotten a lot better thanks to Minho.

-

Five months went by quicker than Chan anticipated and he found his feelings for Minho turning to something more than good friends. It worried him because he wasn’t in the position to have crushes. Chan found himself thinking of the brunette during his classes without and often caught himself staring at Minho with so much awe in his eyes. 

It was one of those days. One of those days where Minho looked so absolutely breathtaking. “Too pretty for his own good..” Chan mumbled as he watched Minho’s face scrunch up after a girl whispered something in his ear. “I don’t see how he hasn’t caught on. You’re so obvious.” Woojin says tossing an Oreo into his mouth. Chan sighs, his eyes still on Minho as the boy smiles widely, covering his mouth with his hand. “Even if he did, nothing would happen. My feelings are one sided .” 

“You don’t know that, he could be really good at hiding it or something. You know everyone thought he was gay up until last year. Did he ever tell you what happened? I mean I would but I don’t think it’s my business to speak on.” Woojin rambles but Chan isn’t really listening anymore. Suddenly, Minho looks in their direction, catching Chan off guard. His eyes are now glued to the floor and his face is cherry red. He’s hoping Minho didn’t catch his staring because that’ll be an awkward conversation. Minho’s footsteps get closer and Chan’s heartbeat increases.

Minho sits on top of Woojin’s desk. “Hi Woojin, Channie.” Woojin chokes on his third oreo. “Did-eUugh- ahuuu.. you hear what we were talking-ahem- about?” Woojin asks slightly worried. “No? What was it?” “NOthing! Nothing at all..” Woojin picks up his waterbottle and gulps it down. Chan still hasn’t said a word so, naturally, Minho asks if he’s okay. “Are you feeling okay, Channie?” Chan’s faces is still quite red. “YUp, great.” His voice cracks and Minho laughs. “What were you guys talking about? I wanna know.” He whines. 

“Nothing now leave.” Woojin says putting his bottle away. “No, I have something for you two.” He says pulling two pieces of paper out of his pocket. “My birthday is one week away as you probably know but here’s an invitation.” Chan looks at the paper he’s handed. “112 xxxx? That’s..” “My house.” Chan’s eyes widen then go back normal in seconds. After knowing Minho for four months, he’s never been to his home once. Which isn’t really strange but for someone as bright and outgoing as Minho, he sort of expected to go to his house sooner. 

“Anyway, you’ll be there right?” Minho asks. “Of.. course.” Chan hesitated for a moment and Minho noticed.


	2. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened last year, is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know chan has a younger sister and brother but im only including his sister hannah. /not because i forgot he had a brother and didn’t feel like making changes to the story after i was almost done/

The door to Chan’s apartment door swung open before he could take his keys out of his pocket. Hannah barged out the door not acknowledging her brother standing in front of her. “Hannah?” Chan called out but was ignored. He looked inside and saw his mother sitting at the dining table with watery eyes. He quickly ran to her side and cupped her face. “Mom.. what happened?” He asked sternly. His mother placed her hands on top of his as she hesitated to speak. After a few minutes of silence, Chan asked again and she answered. “The.. the loaners came and asked for your father.” She said as a few tears began to flow. 

Chan’s visibly tensed up and got a clear look of his surroundings. The apartment was a wreck, with shards of broken glass decorating the floor, furniture knocked down and tossed over. He gritted his teeth as he thought of the harm his family could’ve faced while he was gone. His mother wiped her tears and stood up, Chan wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. “I don’t even know how they found us..” She says tearing up again. “Just when things were starting to get better.” 

After helping his mother to bed, he begins to straighten up their home. He glances at the clock and begins to worry for his sister. Chan rushes to the door, opening it swiftly as he notices a piece of paper taped to it. He skins the page then rips it off angrily, balling it up and tossing it into the bin. Then heads out to find his sister. 

_We will be back, so hope you come up with the money soon. If it’s your husbands business it’s your business_

It didn’t take long for Chan to find her. He spotted her sitting on a swing, rocking back and forth as her eyes stayed grounded. Chan decided it would be a good idea to sneak up behind her and scare her soul out of her body. “AHHH!” He yells, pushing her forward. “Holy shit!” Hannah says, quickly covering her mouth when she sees Chan. Chan smirks. “Does mom know you use such foul language.” “Shut up! I didn’t know it was you..” she says, clearly upset. 

Chan clears his throat and takes the swing next to her. “How’re you feeling.” Chan says in a more serious tone. Hannah fiddles with the strings of her hoodie. “Angry.. sad. Mostly sad.” Chan nods. “It’s just.. how could dad let them.. How could he leave us to deal with his..” Her voice cracks. Her eyes welling up with tears and her quiet crys quickly grow louder. Chan moves and crouches in front of her. He holds her hands as she starts full on sobbing. “It’s alright. We’ll get through this together.” He reassures her. 

*

It had been three days since the loan sharks visited his home. Ever since then, Chan doesn’t stay out for more then an hour after school. The only time he stays out later than that is when he works as a part time barista. 

Chan enters the classroom sluggishly, slouching once in his seat. Minho stares at him from across the room. He notices Chan’s eye bags, how his pale skin has somehow gotten paler, and how his dimples seemed to have disappeared with how little he smiled in the past few days. Minho was worried to say the least. 

Mrs. Oh enters the classroom clutching a stack of papers. “Okay! Good morning everyone.” She says cheerfully, placing the stack on her desk. “Today we’ll be doing a fun activity and working in groups.” 

She stated with a wide smile. “I’ve noticed that although we’ve been been in school for, what? Four? Five months, we haven’t had a group project. So, today we will be starting a new section: Poems! Now everyone, come grab a paper from the desk and return to your seat.”

The room gets noisy as everyone does so. “Alright, now that everyone has a sheet, look at the upper corner. What ever number is there, that’s your group. Chan glanced at Minho who was smiling at him, while mouthing the words “what’s your number?” Chan raised four fingers and Minho smiles brighter than before (as if he could get any prettier). 

By Chan’s luck, he was in the same group as his crush. Don’t get him wrong, he liked it but at the same time he didn’t because, being in a group with Minho would mean suffering from several heart attacks at once and Chan doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle it.

“..Turning our desks and facing each other.” Mrs. Oh says, breaking Chan’s train of thought. He looked around to see everyone sitting with their group and Minho walking towards him, along with 2 others. Minho sits next to him their other members across them. “Are you still coming to my birthday party?” Minho whispers. Chan nods, trying to keep a stoic facial expression when in reality his heart was beating out of his chest. Minho giggles and turns to the other two. 

“What are your names?” 

_“Kim Jaein.” “Hong Bora.”_

-

It was now only 2 days until Minho’s birthday. Chan still hadn’t gotten him a present. He had been working overtime on the weekends to save up. _What do you get someone who has everything_ He thought as he closed his locker door, startled when he saw Woojin right behind it. “Ho my god, what the fuck.” “Good morning to you, too. Whatcha thinkin’ about?” He asks wrapping his arm around his neck. “I don’t know what I should get Minho.. Woojin you’re a rich kid, right? What would you want?” Woojin thought for a moment. “A confession.” “A confession?” Woojin nodded. “A love confession. Especially from you.” Chan rolled his eyes. “Alright, smartass.” 

Woojin and Chan went their separate ways as Chan headed into the cafeteria.

He went straight to his usual table, his lunchbox in hand. Minho, Felix, Jisung, and Hyunjin were already sitting there. When Minho spotted him, he waved like crazy with his signature eye smile. 

Hyunjin and Felix were having their own conversation and Jisung was stuffing his cheeks like he hadn’t eaten in days. Minho frowned when Chan sat in between Jisung and Hyunjin. 

“What?” “Why didn’t you sit by me?” He says in a whiny tone. _Because I don’t wanna die._ “No reason, the chair is over here anyway.” It’s very hard keeping calm when Minho, gets sulky. He turns into an even bigger ball of sunshine. 

“Hey.. uh, Minho.” Minho looked up from his plate. “What.. what do you want for your birthday.” Chan asked scraping his peas of off his rice. Minho tapped his chin as he thought, smiling when something popped in his head. 

“You!” He said chewing on the ends of his chopsticks. Chan’s ears turned beet red as he chuckles nervously. 

_He doesn’t mean it._

“N-never-mind.” 

“Can you guys stop flirting you’re ruining my appetite.” Jisung says in between chews. “Sorry!” Minho laughs. Felix and Hyunjin’s conversation had come to an end and joined the others conversing. “What are you wearing for your party?” Felix asks. At that point Chan had fully zoned out, over thinking. “What is he doing?” Hyunjin asks, rhetorically. 

The bell rings for fifth period, Felix and Hyunjin leaving hand in hand to culinary, Jisung going to gym, lastly Minho and Chan heading to Physics.

*

The day of Minho’s party had come and Chan was frantic. He had done his best to prepare but he still wasn’t ready. “Are you sure you guys will be fine without me?” Chan asks. 

”Geez, you sound like more of a mother than me.” His mother states. “We’ll be fine sweetie. Go wish your friend a happy birthday.” Chan kissed his mother on the cheek and headed out, Minho’s address embedded into his memory. 

The taxi fair was a whole 32,000 won, from the bus stop. Chan sighed as he paid the driver the rest of his paycheck and made his way up Minho’s driveway. He could hear music playing and loud voices from outside.

The moment he opened the door, he got plenty of stares. Feeling super self conscious, Chan made his way to, what he presumed to be, the living room or one of them. He felt so out of place in a sea of rich high schoolers, maybe even university students as well. 

Chan was shocked that Minho even knew so many people and his house was a whole other story. Chan just felt overwhelmed by the situation, plus the birthday boy was nowhere in site. 

Chan sighed for nth time when suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes. Chan felt the persons hands and shuddered. “Woojin, I swear to god.” A sigh could be herd. “How’d you know it was me? *gasp* Do you like me that much!” Chan scoffed. “Your hands are rough and ugly.” Woojin gasped dramatically before releasing a light laugh. “Have you seen Minho, yet?” 

“No. I’ve been here for like 10 minutes.” Just then an announcement was being made. **Now presenting the birthday boy himself, Lee Minho!** The crowd erupted in claps and cheers. It felt like time had stopped once Chan saw Minho. 

He looked gorgeous and his outfit was so very ostentatious. His hair was slicked back and his makeup seemed to have a peachy theme. In that moment Chan felt so, underdressed in his black ripped jeans and Thrasher hoodie. 

“Channie!” was the first thing Chan heard. “Wow..” he managed to say. “When did you get here?” Minho giggles. “Um.. like 10-15 minutes ago.” Chan reaches into his pocket and takes out a white box wrapped in a blue ribbon. “Here. Happy birthday.” Minho gasps in surprise as he unties the ribbon. Removing the top, a silver ring with Minho’s initials engraved. “I wanted to get you something special for your 18th birthday.” Chan said scratching the back of his neck. “Thank you! I love it!” Minho says planting a kiss to his cheek. Chan nearly faints then and there but keeps his composure. 

About an hour in, Chan’s had enough of parties and most likely won’t be going another one anytime soon. Woojin is nowhere to be found and Minho is chatting with a few of his friends. Chan thinks it’s about time he leaves, so he stands up to go. All of a sudden his arm is grabbed and he’s being dragged into a guest room. 

“Who are you!?” He panics. The girl looks at him, her eyes filled with curiosity. “Do you.. like Minho?” She asks with sternness. “Huh? Wha-who are you?” She sighs and rubs her temples. “I’m Hyebin. Now tell me do you like him?” 

“Pshh.. No.” 

“Good, because he’s nothing but trouble. Date him, and your life is ruined forever.” Chan didn’t understand, what was this random girl talking about. “I’m guessing you don’t know what happened last year.” He nodded. “Well.. there was this girl. She was really outgoing and sweet but Minho ruined her. She became rude and antisocial, all because he decided it would be fun to pick on her.” She continued. 

“He picked on her constantly but despite that, she still had a crush on him. So, he decided to date her. If it were me, I’d kick his ass the moment suggested such a thing. Anyways, they dated for a few weeks but suddenly, Minho was mean to her again. Almost about a month later, she tried to.. do something.” Chan couldn’t believe it, he didn’t. Did he? 

The laughing, lovable, goofball Minho, wouldn’t do such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got low key serious at the end. i have a wattpad, don’t really use twt or ig but i’ll make them.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finds out the truth and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lil short but the next chapter is the finale. Love y’all thanks for reading!

_Minho was a bully?_

Chan was still in disbelief. Minho couldn’t do such things, he wouldn’t. 

Before he knew it, it was lunch period and that meant he’d have no choice but to talk to him. Chan walked slowly to the cafeteria, his hold on his lunchbox tight, as others rushed past him. As he neared the space, he spotted a tuft of Minho’s brunette hair. Several things are running through his head and once he’s a few feet away from the table, Minho sees him and waves. Chan decides last minute, not to sit with them. 

He turns around swiftly and makes his way back to the classroom to have his lunch. He feels bad seeing how he just blatantly ignored the boy. However, he doesn’t know how to face the beaut with his new found information. 

Chan slides his fourth period classroom door open and steps inside and shuffled to his desk. HE unpacks his food, taking a bite of kimbap while staring out the window. Chan sighed and thought about how he should confront Minho but it was a lot harder than it seemed. He took another bite of kimbap. Suddenly, the door slid open at such speed causing Chan to choke. “M-Minho?” He said, coughing. 

Minho makes his way over to Chan. Chan is now pinned against the wall and Minho stare is intense as he leans in, making Chan more nervous than he already is. The brunette slides his hand further above Chan’s head. “Bang Chan! Why are you avoiding me?” Minho asks, clearly upset. Chan realized that he had been kind of avoiding him unconsciously. “I.. I didn’t mean to. I’ve just.. been thinking.” Minho leans closer as if he knows his affect on Chan. “Tell me.”

Chan was uncertain. He didn’t want to hurt Minho’s feelings but at the same time he didn’t want to lie. So, he finally got it off his chest. “Someone.. at your party told me about what took place last year. Between you and that girl.” Minho’s face visibly dismayed. “What did they tell you?” “That you dated her, abruptly broke up, and bullied her to the point of.. self-harming.” Chan says staring down at his own feet. Minho scoffed. “It’s not true,” he says sincerely. “I’m am guilty of dating Hyebin out of pity but she broke up with me and spread those rumors about how awful I was to her. She self-harmed before I dated her, she said she’d stop if I did.” 

“I didn’t bother defending myself because I didn’t care. As long as she was happy with herself and my friends knew who I really was.” Minho looks Chan in the eyes and straightens up, no longer leaning. “H-Hyebin is the one that told me.” Minho was tiny bit surprised but smiled bitterly. “Why would she lie about something so serious?” Chan asked and Minho shook his head. “It’s best to leave it alone, you know the truth. That’s all that matters. Not stop ignoring me, I was lonely!” 

Chan chuckles. “There’s three other people at that table.” “Felix and Hyunjin are too into each other that they don’t talk to me and Jisung likes food too much.”

After that whole incident, everything returned to normal. Chan pining over Minho and Minho being clueless. 

*

Chan was lying on his bed, reading a comic book, when his mother knocked on his door. “Come in!” He says setting his comic to the side and sitting up. “I wanna talk to you about something, Channie.” She sits at the end of his bed and faces him. “I’ve been thinking.. and maybe it would be safer if.. we moved, again.” She scans his face but can’t tell what he’s thinking. “I know you have friends here and we’re still new to this neighborhood—.” She gets choked up and wipes her eyes. Chan clears his throat. “Maybe.. just you and Hannah could move,” he looks at her earnestly. “I’ll be okay here on my own.” Her face is filled with worry. “I don’t know.. what if they come back?” 

Chan shoots a reassuring smile. “Nothing will happen to me, I promise.” She purses her lips, nodding then scoots over to give him a hug. “I’ll tell Hannah. We’ll most likely be leaving this week and staying with your grandmother.” His mother gives him a tight squeeze before standing up, sniffling, and leaving his room. Once the door closes, Chan runs his hands through his hair and ruffles it in frustration. A few minutes later Chan could hear his sister yelling.

“Why do we have to suffer because of him!” 

He gets up from his bed and heads straight to her room. Opening the door harder than expected and stares at his sister. “It’s because of him that we’re in this position but we’re not suffering because of him.”

Hannah remained quiet. Her and their mothers eyes stayed glossy. “Look.. we’ll get through this together, alright? No matter what it takes, and if that means you and mom move out then so be it. You’ll have to put up with a lot.. I’m sorry I can’t do much for you.” Hannah nods, realizing that her outburst was selfish and irrational. Chan moves closer and pulls them into a group hug.


	4. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally acknowledge each other’s feelings

It seemed as if time was frozen on 10:34 pm, on a Friday night. Business was very slow at the coffee shop due to the late hour. Chan sighed and leaned up against the counter as he kept staring at the wall mounted clock.

A few moments go by and finally the bell above the door rings. Chan greets the new customer with a smile. “Hello, welcome to Solis. What can I get you?” He says as cheerfully as possible despite being dead tired. The woman orders, taking her receipt and sits near the entrance. The bell jingles once again, Chan glancing its way. “Hello welcome to—.” He stops mid sentence and grins. “What are you doing here?” A familiar eye smile blossoms. “I came to boost your sales and order something.” Chan chuckles. “But it’s so late.” “Do you want my money or not? Besides, its the weekend and I’m not doing anything tomorrow.” He takes the brunette’s order. 

A bit later, group of drunk college students trickle in and give Chan a hard time, his supervisor getting angry about it. An embarrassing and upsetting experience in front of his crush to say the least, but finally, Chan’s shift was coming an end. Minho has finished his latte quite some ago and decided now would be a good time to throw it away. “What time do you get off work?” He says walking up to the counter. “At 12:55, why?” 

“I’ll wait for you.” He said, then exits the establishment. The current time read 12:49.

Minho sat on a nearby bench and stared at the clock on his phone, watching as time slowly went by. Not long after, a voice calling in his direction could be heard but he paid no mind, seeing as he didn’t recognize it. “Hey there, you waiting for someone.” The male reeked of alcohol. “At least give me a nod.” He comes closer, eventually he’s directly in front of Minho. “..You’re actually really pretty for a dude.” “Fuck off.” Minho glares. The guy grows irritated and reaches out to grab Minho but gets pushed, landing on his back. Chan grabs Minho’s arm, pulling the boy behind him. The man gets up, looking more pissed than before. 

“Who the fuck are you.” Chan gazes at him with fiery eyes. “I should be asking you that. It doesn’t look like he knows you.” The man scoffs, glancing between the two. “I’m not trying to have my night ruined by a high schooler.” He says when he notices Chan’s uniform. Chan scoffs back. “Then get lost.” 

After Chan gets the last word out, the intoxicated male lunges foreword and gets a clear punch, busting Chan’s lip. He blinks as if realizing what he’s done and runs away. Chan groans, covering his mouth. “Oh my god, Channie are you okay?” Chan nods, some blood dripping from his chin. “I’ll call a taxi.” 

*

They arrived at Chan’s apartment in no time. Minho took the key and unlocked the door, quickly setting Chan down on the couch then hurriedly searching for a first-aid kit. Finding it the bathroom, he rushes back. Minho takes out a cotton swab and with hazel then starts to wipe at the cut, Chan wincing in pain. The brunette frowns. “Sorry..” Minho proceeds to squeeze some ointment onto his finger and applies it to Chan’s newly formed bruise. 

Chan grows visibly tense. “Why’re you so stiff?” Minho asks knowingly. “D-do you have to use your finger?” “No,” Minho giggles. “It’s just an excuse to touch your face.”

_Why is he so nonchalant?_

Chan’s heart is beating 100mph. “Haha, w-what?” Chan stutters, flustered. However, Minho looks dead ass. The duo make eye contact unintentionally, Chan’s whole face turns a bright red, Minho smiling warmly in return. 

“I like you, Bang Chan.” Minho says nervously. Chan looks at him in disbelief and utters. “I like you, too.. a lot.” Minho’s entire face lights up and in the Heath of the moment, he wraps his arms around Chan’s neck and closes the space between them, pressing his lips against his. Chan’s hands instinctively hold Minho’s waist.

Minho pulls away reluctantly and gazes at Chan, suddenly curious. “Since when did you like me?” Chan felt embarrassment flood in. “.. Two months into the school year. Most of our classes were together so.. it just happened.” Minho beams. “You’re so cute.” Chan smiles, the brunette taking the opportunity to poke his dimples. Minho suddenly sighs. “I’ll never forgive that asshole for hurting my baby’s beautiful face.” Chan blushes for the nth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading despite me procrastinating the most. Love y’all


End file.
